Berlin-The Aftermath
by TriggerHappyJax
Summary: My take on what happens after the closing scenes of Berlin. First Fanfic...hope it entertains. I have been reading a lot of great stories on this site. I hope I can give back just a little. All mistakes are mine & I own nothing. TIVA warning added by request. This story is now officially A/U-I have taken liberties!
1. Chapter 1

Berlin-The Aftermath Chapter 1

"ZIVA!"

Tony screamed pulling her body towards him. Knowing instantly there was no way to avoid the side door impact of the oncoming car. The most important thing was to protect her.

It happened in seconds-impact, glass flying, car spinning, airbags deploying…..then silence.

He reached out to grasp her hand but fell short as he succumbed to unconsciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ziva woke to the smell of burning steam and rubber. Her head hurt and she could barely move. She tried to open her eyes but they felt so heavy. Taking a deep breath hurt and she was sure she had broken ribs.

Blinking a few times to clear her vision she realized she was lying on her left side. She saw the car dashboard & limp airbag hanging from a sideways angle. She was confused…..what the hell was this?

She closed her eyes and tried to sit up as best she could but the pain was intense. She did not hear the man approach the car.

"So, you are alive"

She did not recognize the man's voice but she knew he was Israeli.

"Your boyfriend looks dead" The man said without emotion.

Boyfriend? What was he talking about…_TONY_!

Ziva's head whipped to the left realizing where she was. The motion made her nauseous but that didn't matter. Tony did look dead. His head hung forward, face bloody and it looked like he wasn't breathing. She fought the panic growing inside her trying to get a grip on the situation they were in.

"Give me the diamonds, Ziva. I know you have them. If you refuse, I will shoot DiNozzo in the face. Then he will not just appear to be dead." She heard a gun cock close to her head.

She turned towards the man to make sure she imprinted his face to her memory as she moved her hand along the seat until she felt the strings of the velvet bag. She handed him the bag and spoke.

"Tell Ilan, I will find him. He will pay for what he has done to my Father and Jackie Vance."

The man laughed cruelly and said "I do not work for Bodnar, Ziva. You really have no idea what is happening. Living in America has made you complacent".

With that, he punched her in the face knocking her out. He whistled as he casually walked away hearing the first hint of emergency sirens.


	2. Chapter 2

Berlin-The Aftermath Chapter 2

"How are they?"

_She recognized that voice_-it stirred her to consciousness.

"…unknown…still unconscious…" _This second voice _….so familiar….GIBBS!

She woke fully.

The pain hit her. Her whole body ached. She tried to adjust her eyes. The room was dark but in the light of the open doorway she saw them, Vance & Gibbs. She realized then she was in a hospital bed. The smell of plastic, antiseptic and _was that coffee?_

"Gibbs!" She cried out to him. She saw Vance & Gibbs turn her way. Both men reacted immediately, rushing to her side. Turning on a bedside lamp Gibbs reached for Ziva as she struggled to sit up.

"Careful Ziver" He said soothingly as he gently placed his hand behind her head, cradling it, as Vance adjusted the pillows behind her. They stood back only after knowing she was comfortable.

Vance spoke first "How are you feeling Agent David?"

She was groggy and he could tell she was fighting the pain. She remained silent pondering that question. It was then full awareness hit her. Wide eyed and panicked she looked at Gibbs.

"Tony! Where is Tony? Is he…is he.." She could not bring herself to say the word dead.

"He is alive, Ziva. He is in surgery at the moment. Ducky is with him". He squeezed her shoulder in comfort. She could see the worry on his face, he looked so tired.

"Do you remember what happened, Ziva?" Gibbs asked softly, brushing loose strands of hair off her forehead. She understood now why Tony always felt weird when Gibbs was nice. It was unnerving.

Vance's phone vibrated-he answered. "Vance…. Yes, McGee….. I will be coming back to the Navy yard promptly….no, Tony is still in surgery... Ziva is awake…I will tell her." He hung up. "McGee sends his best Ziva and will see you as soon as he can. He is with Balboa's team. They are just leaving the scene. I have to get back. Keep me posted on DiNozzo's condition Gibbs. And Ziva, get some rest, we will talk soon."

Gibbs sat next to her and took her hand.

"How bad is Tony?" she said looking from their joined hands up into Gibbs face.

He smiled sadly "Don't know much yet. The two of you arrived here about 3 hours ago. Tony has been in surgery for about…" he looked at his watch…"2 hours or so."

"He might die Gibbs" She held back tears. "He won't" Gibbs said firmly

"How can you be so sure?' She asked. "Because" He said "I didn't give him permission to die."


	3. Chapter 3

Berlin-The Aftermath Chapter 3

Ziva smiled at his comment and Gibbs was happy to see the smile reach her eyes.

He could tell she was fighting sleep as the IV morphine drip in her arm dispensed itself automatically.

He moved towards her and gently cupped her chin. Turning her face from one side to the other he assessed her injuries. She had a few minor lacerations from glass shards taking flight. He already knew that Tony's face had taken the brunt of the projectiles. The EMT's had told Gibbs, when they arrived at Bethesda, that the excessive blood on Tony's face was from glass fragments.

Ziva had sustained 2 broken ribs on her right side and the rest of that side was one big bruise.

Based on preliminary information he received from Balboa, from the accident site, it was amazing Ziva & Tony survived at all. Although Gibbs did not believe in coincidences, he had seen enough carnage on the battlefield to know that when Newton's Laws of Mechanics & the unknown power of miracles met…well, why question a good thing.

Gibbs curiosity was drawn to the large bruise on the right side of Ziva's jaw. The bruise seemed to have increased in its swelling and was a vicious purple color.

"He hit me." _What? _ She was really fading fast

"Who hit you, Ziva?" He asked

"The one who's car hit us. He wanted the diamonds. I gave them to him Gibbs. He was going to shoot Tony if I did not."

"Do you know this man, Ziva?" Gibbs demanded brow furrowed in anger at this new revelation.

"No" she yawned "but he is Israeli."

"I will call Abby and she will be down to help you do a composite in the morning. I am going to have a guard stationed outside your door Ziva. I am going to check on Tony but I will be back."

She looked at Gibbs, her eyes glazing over, and nodded. Closing her eyes she was fast asleep.

Taking out his phone he called to arrange a guard. He then called Abby to set up the composite.

"Are they ok, Gibbs? Tell me they are going to be alright!" Abby pleaded.

"They will be fine Abs. Make sure you get some rest before you get here in the morning."

"Will do bossman…and Gibbs; give them a kiss for me! Don't forget!"

"I won't Abs" he hung up. When the guard arrived he gave them instructions.

He needed coffee…and he needed to see Tony. He kissed Ziva's forehead before exiting the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Berlin-The Aftermath Chapter 4

"How is he doing Duck?" Gibbs asked as he entered Tony's room. He handed Dr. Donald Mallard a hot cup of Earl Grey Tea while he sipped from his own cup of black coffee.

"Thank you, Jethro." He took a sip and sighed "Absolutely delightful!"

While Ducky took a moment to enjoy his tea Gibbs stepped up close to Tony. His face was swollen and the stitches looked horrid. Touching his hand to Tony's brow he could feel the fever burning there just below the surface of his skin.

"The most obvious injury is the facial lacerations. He had a collapsed lung but thankfully the rib he broke was not the cause."

"The fever?" Gibbs inquired

"His body is fighting to repair recent damage. To be proactive due to Anthony's prior lung issues his Doctor has him on antibiotics and he has been heavily sedated to get much needed rest."

"How is Ziva?" Ducky asked

"She is asleep-sedated. She and Tony were more than lucky this time Duck. Before she fell asleep Ziva said the man that hit them asked her to hand over the diamonds or he would kill Tony."

"Oh, my!" Ducky replied deeply concerned

"Yeah, the bastard hit her in the face. When we find this son-of-a…"

Gibbs phone rang…"yeah, Gibbs."

"Hey Boss" It was McGee "Do you need any help down at the hospital?"

Gibbs looked at his watch….0200...he was so proud of McGee (not that he would tell him).

"Go home, get some rest McGee. Come to the hospital with Abby in the morning around 10. She is going to assist Ziva with a composite. Tony and Ziva are resting comfortably. We'll see you in the morning."

"Okay Boss…Goodnight"

"Goodnight and thanks Tim."

_TIM? He called me Tim. He thanked me and said goodnight. Oh, this is not good._

"You okay to stay with Tony tonight Duck? I told Ziva I would watch over her. "

"Absolutely, Jethro. I am more than happy to stand sentinel for our Anthony."

Gibbs nodded at Ducky then leaned down and placed a kiss on Tony's forehead before leaving the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Berlin-The Aftermath Chapter 5

Returning to Ziva's room he saw a more comfortable chair had replaced the stiff plastic one.

The staff of Bethesda had left him a blanket and a pillow. He smiled. He and his people had spent enough time in this hospital, in one capacity or another, that they knew most of the staff by first name. Hell, Tony was their poster boy for "Plague Survivor". With a 15% chance of survival and beating an 85% mortality rate, a hospital couldn't ask for better PR then that.

_Tony_….Gibbs hated leaving Tony for the night but knew with Ducky, he was in good hands. He would see if he could have his agents moved into a shared room tomorrow. It would be best for their protection.

He watched Ziva sleep.

Gibbs tried to avoid eyeing that bruise on her jaw. He needed to manage his fury until he had the right person to throw it at.

She looked so young and innocent. If he had never met Ziva and someone told him this girl in front of him was a deadly trained killer he would have just laughed. Of all his Agents, he knew that he and Ziva were bonded in one thing…they were both killers. McGee and Tony had both taken lives but it was in the course of their jobs. There was justice in that.

Justice….it was the one constant in Gibbs life. He may bend the rules, even make the rules but it was always with the goal of serving justice. Especially for those who had no way of exacting justice for themselves.

Gibbs was just drifting off when he heard Ziva call out for Tony. He could see she was dreaming. She also looked like she was in pain. Gibbs stood to go seek assistance when a nurse entered the room. He recognized her…R.N. Amanda Conners.

"Agent Gibbs" she greeted him quietly "Just here to check Agent David's vitals."

He nodded to Amanda who began her ministrations. Seeing Ziva's discomfort, she manually administered the morphine and within seconds Ziva seemed at peace again.

"Okay. I am done. Things look good with Agent David and I was just with Agent DiNozzo. He is still critical but stable. I knew you would want to know." She gave him a warm smile "Try to get some rest Agent Gibbs. I'll be back at 7am. Are you still a strong, black, no sugar man?"

It took him a minute to get what she meant.

He laughed and said "That would be yes."

"Good…I'll bring you a double."


	6. Chapter 6

Berlin-The Aftermath Chapter 6

Gibbs woke to the strong smell of coffee.

Sure enough Amanda had brought him a very large black coffee. She had set it on the table next to him and now she was busy tending to Ziva. He realized he must have been very tired as he had not heard her enter the room.

"Thanks." He said sincerely after swallowing a mouthful of the delicious liquid.

She smiled at him as she adjusted the blood pressure cuff on Ziva's arm "My pleasure, Agent Gibbs. It is the one drug I can administer without a prescription."

Gibbs smirked at that and looked at his watch. 7:15. He needed to call the office. Stepping out into the hallway he hit speed dial 1.

"Good morning Gibbs. How are David & Dinozzo?" Gibbs appreciated that Vance got to the point.

He updated the Director with the information he had regarding their condition. He then advised Vance of the conversation he had had with Ziva regarding the diamonds and the mystery Israeli.

"So she did not know him?" Vance asked

"She did not recognize him" Gibbs stated "Abby & McGee will be here at 10. Abby will do a composite sketch."

He then advised Vance of the guard placement and confirmed that he would call back after obtaining what information Ziva could give them.

As he snapped his cell phone shut, he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Morning, Jethro." Gibbs turned around at the friendly greeting.

"Good Morning Brad" he replied

Dr. Brad Pitt had been Tony's doctor since the plague. Other than Ducky, there was no other Doctor Gibbs trusted more.

"Brad, is it possible to have Tony moved into Ziva's room sometime today? We have a possible security issue." Gibbs inquired.

"Shouldn't be a problem, Jethro. Let me see what I can do. I am heading to Tony's room now."

"Thanks Brad. I will be following you over in a minute."

As Brad left, Gibbs turned to the marine stationed at Ziva's door. "No one enters unless you check I.D."

The marine nodded in confirmation. Satisfied, Gibbs headed towards Tony's room.


	7. Chapter 7

Berlin-The Aftermath Chapter 7

As Gibbs entered Tony's room he found Brad adjusting his stethoscope as he listened to Tony's breathing. Ducky was not present. Glancing around the room, Gibbs saw that Ducky had also been upgraded to a comfortable chair, blanket & pillow sometime in the night.

"Dr. Mallard took the opportunity to seek out some breakfast for the two of you."

Gibbs nodded. Food sounded good right about now. He moved closer to Tony.

"How is he doing Doc?"

"His lungs sound good. His fever is low grade so I am not too worried. Blood pressure is a bit high but again, not too worried." He then checked Tony's pupils. "I need to talk to his surgeon but my guess is we can start to wean him off the sedative. The lacerations are particularly painful where there are a lot of nerve endings."

Dr. Pitt placed his hand on Tony's shoulder and spoke to the unconscious man "Don't worry Buckeye, you'll be pretty again."

Gibbs laughed loudly. It felt good to indulge in a bit of humor. He only wished Tony had been conscious so he could see his reaction to Brad's statement. He could picture Tony being indignant and pouty. Of course he would have had a witty retort. As much as Tony aggravated him, often baiting Gibbs for attention, Tony's humor kept the whole team grounded. Tony was truly gifted in saying the most inappropriate thing at the appropriate time. He was a formidable investigator with the perfect timing of any comedian Gibbs could think of.

Ducky arrived at that moment and the smell of coffee and fried food filled the air.

"Good Morning, Jethro" He greeted Gibbs handing him a food container "I come baring coffee, hash browns and breakfast burritos."

"Thanks Duck" Gibbs took a sip of his coffee. Ugh…hospital swill…it would have to do.

"Well, I will leave you to your breakfast gentleman" Brad said heading for the door "I will arrange the transfer of Tony to Ziva's room by early afternoon."

"Thanks Brad" Gibbs said as he and Ducky opened their breakfast containers.

"Yes, thank you Bradley" Ducky added.

The two men ate in companionable silence.

They were both aware they were in for a very long day.


	8. Chapter 8

Berlin-The Aftermath Chapter 8

After they finished breakfast Gibbs convinced Ducky to head home for a few hours before he headed in to the Navy yard. He did not have the luxury of having Ducky stay with Tony for the day.

When he returned to Ziva's room he had the marine at her door move over to Tony's. He wanted double protection for Tony since Gibbs would be with Ziva for several hours. He was comfortable with the fact that Tony would be asleep for a while. He did not want Tony waking up to find himself alone.

Gibbs spoke to Ziva's Doctor and he agreed to withhold the morphine for a while to allow Ziva some clarity when they took her statement. Gibbs was confident that if Ziva needed additional pain medication that she would be forthcoming.

Promptly at 10am, Abby & McGee entered Ziva's room.

"ZIVA!" Abby squealed embracing Ziva carefully "Oh, my God Ziva!" She shut up instantly seeing the bruise on Ziva's jaw. McGee asked the next question "How are you feeling, Ziva?"

Ziva was awake but groggy. She had little to eat of her breakfast but she was ready to get started.

"I am fine McGee" she said smiling at her friends.

"That is a "DiNozzo" answer Ziva." Gibbs said "You will tell us the minute you need pain meds right?"

She nodded.

"Good." Gibbs seemed satisfied "Abby, get started with Ziva on the composite of our mystery man."

"Got it!" she said as she removed her laptop from a decorative skull bag.

"McGee, you're with me." He gestured to the open door.

As McGee exited the room, Gibbs looked between Abby & Ziva "We will be right outside."

They watched as McGee talked to Gibbs. Ziva broke the distraction placing her hand on Abby's arm.

When Abby looked at her Ziva asked "Have you seen Tony yet Abby?"

"Yes, we stopped in to see him before we came in to see you. He is asleep and Gibbs has two marines on his door. His face has so many stitches. What the hell happened, Ziva? "

"Let us start with the composite. Gibbs wants me to give my statement with all of you present."

"Right!" Abby said enthusiastically "I'm ready when you are Ziva!"


	9. Chapter 9

Berlin-The Aftermath Chapter 9

"Boss, the car that hit Ziva & Tony was the same green SUV that was watching us."

That didn't surprise Gibbs.

"The local LEOs confirmed there was no driver of the SUV at the scene. We already knew about the dummy plates but the VIN shows the owner is a Virginia resident that reported it stolen days ago."

That was also not a surprise.

"The LEOs reported that when they arrived, Ziva & Tony were both unconscious. They didn't know they were dealing with Federal Officers until they were both secured in the ambulance. The LEOs did the initial traffic accident report and everything was secured until Balboa's team showed up."

Gibbs reflected on that last statement. He had received the phone call while working in his basement. A local LEO who knew Gibbs from the Corp and knew Gibbs worked for NCIS found his number on Tony's phone. Gibbs had asked the man to secure the crime scene until a NCIS team could get there. He then placed calls to Ducky, McGee and Vance while he hurried on his way to Bethesda.

Gibbs was lucky that he could compartmentalize his fear. Someone had hurt his Agents, _His kids_, and he had no idea if they were ok.

McGee pointed past Gibbs shoulder and Gibbs turned seeing that Director Vance had arrived. It was time to get Ziva's statement about the mission to Berlin and its aftermath.

As the three men entered Ziva's room Abby moved out of their way. She was just about to start running the facial recognition program to identify the image they had constructed when her laptop indicated battery low. She needed a power source.

Director Vance greeted Ziva with a smile as Gibbs said "Ready Ziver?"

She was ready. She remembered all of it. She told them everything including the story of how her Father had left her Mother for Orli Elbaz. Abby gasped at that revelation but the men remained silent. When Ziva was done she was beyond exhausted. Gibbs told her to sleep but she was already out.

"Let us see the composite Abs" Gibbs asked

"It is still running but here you go" She said as she turned the screen towards them.

Recognition lit up three sets of eyes. "What?" Abby asked seeing their collective response.

It was McGee who spoke first. He identified the man as Tomer Gottlieb. He was supposed to be one of the 5 agents that were reported to have gone rogue working with Ilan Bodnar.

But this Agent was not one of Bodnar's associates.

This man was working for the new Director of Mossad.


	10. Chapter 10

Berlin-the Aftermath Chapter 10

"I don't understand" Abby said breaking the silence "Does this mean Bodnar is innocent?"

"Unknown, Ms. Suito" stated Vance turning to look at Gibbs "Seems the new Director of Mossad has some questions to answer."

Gibbs stood stoically trying to absorb the ramifications this new information presented them. Was Bodnar being set up by Mossad? Were they all working together? Ziva stated that Bodnar told her that he knew she blamed him for her father's death but that nothing was just black and white. Whatever was going on Gibb's gut was screaming they were being played…and that royally pissed him off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony woke in a haze. His first thought was the pain; the second thought was…_ZIVA_!

"Welcome back, buddy!" Tony looked up into the smiling face of Dr. Brad Pitt.

"Is Ziva ok, Brad?" Tony asked hesitantly.

"She is banged up but going to be fine, Tony." Brad stated squeezing Tony's shoulder in comfort "You will see her soon. Gibbs requested you be placed together in the same room. Now that you are awake we'll get that started. How are you feeling? How is the pain? "

Tony thought about saying fine but stated "My face and chest hurt but we both know I have had it worse." Brad chuckled "No argument there Tony. What do you remember of the accident?"

"I remember seeing the car coming and knowing we couldn't avoid the impact." He left out that he doubted it was an accident. He thought back to their moment in the car when he told her he needed to thank Orli Elbaz. The single tear from her eye and that _smile…God she was so beautiful_.

"You were both very lucky, Tony." Brad then explained to Tony the extent of his injuries. "You will be out of work for a few weeks Tony. Very sore, I do not doubt, especially as your face heals. I'm going to have some breakfast sent into you and we'll get you moved to Ziva."

Tony took a deep breath and tried to relax. Ziva was okay and he would see her soon. He reflected on how many times they had faced death and escaped. He knew fate was going to work against them eventually. So much had happened over the last year. The finality of Eli David's assassination and the murder of Jackie Vance put a lot of Tony's inner turmoil regarding his feelings for Ziva at rest.

He was scared to death she would not reciprocate his feelings. He was concerned about Gibb's rule #12-Never date a Co-Worker. He respected Gibbs and never wanted to disobey him but he committed himself to take the chance. He would risk that she may not love him and he would risk Gibb's disappointment in him.

Tony knew his need to confess his love for Ziva was at hand.


	11. Chapter 11

Berlin-The Aftermath Chapter 11

"I am going to head back to the Navy yard and make a few calls." Vance stated to the group "Agent Gibbs, secure our agents and meet me back at the office within 2 hours. McGee, Abby you two also return to the office. We will discuss how to proceed at that time."

Gibbs nodded his approval as Vance left.

"You two stay with Ziva while I check on Tony's transfer. I'll be right back."

He left them as they watched Ziva sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Gibb's approached Tony's room he didn't see the guards he had placed there.

_Where the hell are they? _He thought as he stepped into the room.

Tony's room was empty. The bed appeared to have been wheeled out with Tony in it.

"_Okay…don't panic_" he said to himself. The transfer must be happening now and he just missed them. He moved quickly out of the room and to the Nurse's station. At that moment Dr. Pitt walked down the hall.

"Hey Jethro" He greeted "I have finalized Tony's transfer with his surgeon. We can move him in an hour."

"WHAT! He hasn't been moved already! Brad, his room is empty!" Gibbs yelled. Brad paled at the implication of that statement.

A young nurse helpfully piped in "Mr. Dinozzo was taken down for a CAT scan about 15 minutes ago."

"On whose orders?" Brad demanded

"Uhm…" She scanned the paperwork in her hand "A Dr. Fielding. The two marines accompanied them." She added hoping that proved all was well.

"Dr. WHO? There is no Dr. Fielding assigned to Tony!" He turned to Gibbs in shock.

"SHIT! Which way did they take him?" Gibbs demanded furiously. The nurse could not reply. She pointed a shaky hand to her left. She looked like she was going to be physically ill.

Gibbs and Brad took off at a run.


	12. Chapter 12

Berlin-The Aftermath Chapter 2

Tony had received his breakfast within minutes of Brad leaving him.

The five items on his tray were a combination of the usual and unidentifiable. A jello cup, fruit cup, bottle of water-the usual. There was also sliced wheat toast that was so dry it could double as a weapon. Tony laughed thinking about toast as a weapon. He imagined the Bond villain, Odd Job, throwing stiff toast instead of a hat. Then there was a bowl of…hmm…looked like paste. He guessed it was oatmeal but he wasn't taking any chances. What was it about hospital food? Wasn't this supposed to be a place of healing?

He opened the water bottle and pushed the tray away. When Britney the candy stripper came in to remove the tray, he joked with her and asked her to offer his guards the jello & fruit cup. She joined in the fun and dramatically made the offering. The guards did not take the bait. Britney shrugged and smiled at Tony as the guards looked in on him, both unsmiling. Tony gave a little wave to Britney and smiled at his guards. "_Jeez….what is it about the Marines and their lack of humor_" Tony thought "_uniform too tight maybe_?" He smiled to himself thinking about Gibbs. He knew the man had made sure he was protected and that security let him relax. He sat back closing his eyes waiting for his transfer to Ziva's room.

He must have fallen asleep because he woke to the feeling of someone securing his wrists to the bed railing. He opened his eyes to see a Doctor he did not know pulling Velcro straps across his chest.

"Uh…is this really necessary for a transfer?" Tony asked

"Good Morning Agent DiNozzo." Said the Doctor "Yes, we want to make sure we get you safely to your destination."

"Are you my surgeon?" Tony inquired looking past the Doctor to verify the guards were still there.

The Doctor just smiled at Tony and nodded yes.

Tony felt an unease begin to form in his stomach…Gibbs would say his "gut" was sending up a warning.

When the guards came in to assist the Doctor in wheeling Tony out of the room he suppressed the warning.

If he was on top of his game he would have known right then it was his first mistake.


	13. Chapter 13

Berlin-The Aftermath Chapter 13

As Gibbs and Brad ran trying to find Tony, Gibbs pulled out his phone and called McGee.

"Hey Boss." McGee answered. He could hear Gibbs breathing hard and it sounded like he was moving.

"McGee!" Gibbs stated breathless "Tony is missing. I am searching for him now. Secure Ziva's room. Is Abby still with you?"

"Yes!" McGee stated looking at Abby who got wide eyed staring back.

"Protect them Tim!" Gibbs said hanging up abruptly.

"I will Boss!" McGee said with conviction but Gibbs had hung up. McGee went to Ziva's door and closed it. The door did not have a lock so he pulled a chair over to block the entrance.

"What is it Timmy?" Abby asked quietly

"Tony is missing. Gibbs is searching for him." He said somberly.

When she gasped He hugged Abby to him and then directed her to sit in a chair furthest from the door. He took his job seriously. He drew his gun and sat watching the door. No one would get to Ziva or Abby.

He would die before that happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony's bed was wheeled into the elevator backwards so he was facing the door. The guards took up a protective position one on each side. The Doctor was nearest the door. Tony watched the Doctor select the "B" button. Tony knew that was for the basement and he knew the only departments down in the basement were receiving and the morgue. His gut lit up like dry kindling.

He looked to the guard on his right side and say "Hey, can you loosen that wrist for me pal?"

The guard looked at the Doctor who shook his head slightly conveying "no".

Tony felt the hair stand up on the back of his neck. "Oh com' on…then at least scratch my nose for me! These stitches are beginning to itch." He demanded.

Disgusted at the prospect of touching Tony the guard on his right undid the Velcro wrist restraint.

From there, everything happened very quickly.

Tony pulled his arm from the velcro restraint. He reached over to the guard on his left pulling the marine's gun from his side holster. He then leveled the gun on the Doctor. Before the three stunned men could react to Tony's action the elevator door opened and Tony found himself face to face with Ilan Bodnar. His second mistake that day-he hesitated before taking a shot.


	14. Chapter 14

Berlin-The Aftermath Chapter 14

Gibbs and Brad stopped at the end of the hall way ending up at the elevator.

A bit out of breath Gibbs said to Brad "If someone wanted to take a patient out of this hospital covertly what floor would they choose."

"The basement" Brad stated firmly.

"Ok, Brad. I need you to call hospital security and get them down to the basement. Tell them they need to be armed. I am going to take the stairs down."

"I'll come with you" offered Brad

"No. I need you to make sure protection gets to Ziva's room. McGee is armed and will be protecting Ziva & Abby. They know and trust you so please take care of things on this end."

"Alright, Jethro. Be careful."

Gibbs nodded and opened the stairwell door advancing with caution.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"SHIT!" Tony exclaimed in shock at seeing Bodnar.

His shock and hesitation gave Bodnar and the "Doctor" the chance to act first. They pulled Tony's bed forward throwing off his aim. Tony pulled the trigger but the shot went wild. The marines were as shocked as Tony at the situation and their hesitation cost them their lives as Bodnar shot each man pointblank in the head.

The "Doctor" grabbed Tony's gun arm and as they grappled for control another shot discharged from the weapon. It missed a human target and imbedded in the wall. Bodnar reacted immediately after the discharge by helping his associate pull the weapon from Tony's hand and firmly securing his wrist back to the rail of the bed.

"God damn you Bodnar!" Tony screamed as he looked back to each side of his bed to see the fallen men "Did you have to kill them?" He felt overwhelmed in guilt that his actions got these men killed.

"Agent DiNozzo, you need to be quiet" Bodnar stated glancing to his associate who was standing on Tony's left.

Tony fought his restraints "FUCK YOU!" he yelled. Bodnar smirked at Tony as the "Doctor" produced a hypodermic syringe from his pocket.

Tony watched as the "Doctor" held up the syringe, tapped it on the side and pushed a bit of fluid out of the tip of the needle. Tony turned his attention to Bodnar.

"You were a son to Eli David. Why did you kill the man who was like a Father to you?" Tony asked trying to delay the inevitable.

"I did not kill Eli David, Agent DiNozzo." Bodnar said looking Tony in the eyes. Tony had the immediate impression the man was not lying.

"Then why all this! Killing two U.S. Marines and the kidnapping of a Federal Agent!"

"Leverage" Bodnar stated as he wrapped his hand around Tony's throat pushing him firmly back against his bed. Tony gasped as his air way was cut off and flinched as he felt the needle slip into his neck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gibbs had made it down to the first floor level when he heard the first gunshot. He paused for only a second. He then ran down the last flight of steps to the basement ignoring the burning pain in his knee.

He heard two more shots in rapid succession and then a fourth. He listened at the door before slowly opening it. The stairway opened into a small corridor. He moved into the protected area and quietly moved along the wall.


	15. Chapter 15

Berlin-The Aftermath Chapter 15

Gibbs made his way to the end of the wall and stopped. His next move would need to be planned carefully. Whether he glanced around the corner or just stepped out from his location he would be out in the open.

He heard a heated exchange of voices and when he heard a familiar voice scream "Fuck You" he smiled. _That's my boy. _

Gibbs glanced around the corner. He was faced with a short hall way with a left turn just ahead. He moved quickly and quietly.

He heard Tony say "You were a son to Eli David. Why did you kill the man who was like a Father to you?"

_Bodnar had Tony_

He heard Bodnar reply "I did not kill Eli David, Agent DiNozzo."

"Then why all this! Killing two U.S. Marines and the kidnapping of a Federal Agent!"

_Shit! The guards had been killed? _Gibbs felt sick.

He heard Bodnar say "leverage" and heard Tony gasp. Throwing caution to the wind, Gibbs stepped out into the open, gun level and yelled "NCIS, Federal Agents!"

He saw Bodnar and another man holding Tony down. Tony was struggling and suddenly his body went limp. Bodnar moved quickly behind the other man who appeared to be a doctor. This associate held a gun to Tony's temple and Bodnar said "Agent Gibbs. Federal Agents? You appear to be alone."

"You need to drop the guns and back away from Agent DiNozzo!"

"I do not think so…." Bodnar stopped speaking when they heard what sounded like a stampede of people heading towards them.

"My backup" Gibbs smirked at Bodnar.

Bodnar looked at his associate, said something in Hebrew and then looked down at Tony's still form. Gibbs could tell Bodnar was furious. He glared at Gibbs and fled in the direction of the receiving area. The associate moved quickly aiming the gun at Gibbs and firing. Gibbs fired simultaneously feeling a bullet graze his left shoulder.

Gibb's aim was true. The "Doctor" went down, a bullet in his forehead and a surprised look on his face.

Gibbs was at Tony's side in seconds. He placed his fingers on Tony's neck and was comforted to feel a strong pulse. As several hospital security guards lumbered into the room like a scene out of the Keystone cops Gibbs pointed to the receiving area and they took off in that direction.

Gibbs did not follow them. He knew Bodnar was long gone. He would not have left Tony's side to pursue Bodnar anyway. He took a deep breath and ran his hand through Tony's hair. He leaned down and kissed his forehead. He then cast his eyes upward thanking any deity that might be present.


	16. Chapter 16

Berlin-The Aftermath Chapter 16

Dr. Pitt determined that the drugs that had been injected into Tony's neck were a very powerful animal tranquilizer. He was going to recover from this attack but could be unconscious for more than 24 hours.

Gibbs called Vance to advise him of the situation. With Vance's approval, Gibbs would have Tony and Ziva moved to his home. It took him most of the day to get various Doctors approvals plus a list of instructions and medications to be administered for each patient. Once he had his agents situated he would call the families of the guards killed that morning. Gibbs stayed busy with his plan of action. Hesitating or giving into personal grief could be deadly at this time.

Vance and McGee worked on arranging a protection detail around Gibbs house. The FBI was also advised of the current situation and Tobias Fornell offered additional protection until this whole situation could be brought to a close.

Abby & Jimmy Palmer assisted in emptying Gibbs first floor bedroom and setting up the bathroom with the items they would need to accommodate Tony & Ziva's recovery. The hospital beds they were being transferred on would be a tight fit in the small room but they would manage.

Ducky advised Brad he would closely supervise the Agents progress and Brad stated he would make a few house calls as needed. By 7pm that night everything and everyone was in place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony was still deep asleep. Ziva sat on her bed and watched him breath from a few feet away. She was comforted by the steady rise & fall of his chest.

"Ziver?" Gibbs whispered from the doorway "You hungry?

"I am" she stated and as she started to get up he approached to assist her.

"Careful, you are going to be sore for some time."

She smiled and leaned in to him as they exited the room.

He helped her sit down at the kitchen table. She held her ribs and took a deep breath as he moved to the refrigerator. "I have chicken salad, left over lo mein or cold pizza." He grimaced knowing they would need to send someone shopping in the morning.

"Chicken salad please" she answered

He dished out a plate of the salad and set it down for her with a bottle of water. He also placed the pills she would need to take before going back to bed to her left. He grabbed a beer for himself and sat across from her.

She ate in silence for a time but then her curiosity took over.

"Since the accident, what events have happened that brought us to your home, Gibbs?"

Gibbs sighed. He was hoping to get a good nights sleep (If even possible) before covering this with her. He relayed everything. When he got to the part about Bodnar's escape she stopped him.

"You say Bodnar had an accomplice dressed like a doctor? That you shot and killed this man as Ilan made his escape?"

"Yes." He confirmed

"Do you have a picture of the accomplice?" she asked

He got up from the table and picked up his phone. "I snapped a few photos and sent them to Abby. She hasn't had time to run facial recognition yet."

He handed her the phone.

Ziva looked intently at the photo. Gibbs saw her features darken and she looked like she could be ill. She looked up at him as she handed the phone back to him.

"I know who this man is. He is Mossad, part of a Kidon unit. His name is Simon…Simon Rivkin. He is Michael Rivkin's brother."

**A/N-I have made an assumption that anyone reading an NCIS fanfic has a good working knowledge of the show & all the characters. That said I will disclose that Simon Rivkin is made up by me. Michael Rivkin (Tony's nemesis & Ziva's ex-lover) was last seen in season 6. **


	17. Chapter 17

Berlin-The Aftermath Chapter 17

Gibbs stared at the photo before setting the phone on the table. He sat down and drank half of his beer. Ziva watched him silently. He looked at her and said "Are there any more Rivkins that we need to worry about?"

"Possibly, Michael's older brother is also Mossad. His name is Saul. There is also a younger brother, Avi, who was a student when I last saw him."

"Do you think he may be with Mossad now?"

She nodded yes and said "It tends to be the family business."

Gibbs sighed and said "Ziver, I heard Bodnar tell Tony he did not kill your Father. Let's say if this were true then someone set him up which would explain him going rogue. Do you have any thoughts on who in Mossad would gain by doing this?"

Ziva thought a few minutes then replied "Ilan was to take my father's place as the Director of Mossad upon his retirement. It was set in motion a long time ago. I have no idea, Gibbs, what might have happened between them over the last few years. However, from an investigative point of view it would make sense to say that the new director, Orli Elbaz, had the most to gain."

Gibbs had not yet disclosed to Ziva that the man who had hit her, threated to kill Tony and taken the diamonds was indeed directly associated to Orli Elbaz.

"I agree, Ziva" Gibbs smiled at her "but we need to focus on the immediate threat to our team which is Bodnar and associates."

She nodded and took a drink of her water.

"What do you think Rivkin had to gain by his alliance with Bodnar?" Gibbs asked

She looked up at Gibbs and he could see the worry in her eyes.

"Revenge. I do not doubt that now my father is dead he wants to avenge Michael by killing Tony."

Gibbs hated opening old wounds but they had never discussed any of the events from the death of Michael Rivkin up to her rescue from Somalia. He nodded to her encouraging her to continue.

"When I committed to be Michael's replacement on the Damocles it was with the understanding that Tony was off limits to retribution. My father agreed even though he was very angry at Tony."

"After you rescued me from Somalia I contacted my father. I advised him I was alive and that my true family had saved me."

Gibbs smiled at her and reached out to hold her hand.

"I told him if he had any love for me at all he would leave me alone and assure that no harm would ever befall those that had saved his daughter from the hell in which he sent her."

"I bet that went over well" he chuckled

She smiled at that and replied "He was infuriated but he told me he would abide my wishes."

"Until he showed up here."

"Yes" She said "and with his visit he killed an innocent man and brought about the death of Mrs. Vance."

"I know my father did horrible things, Gibbs" she fought back the tears "but I loved him and want the person responsible for his death to pay."

"I know Ziver" he squeezed her hand "and I understand. We need to be sure who did this to your Dad & Jackie Vance."

He picked up her empty plate and set it in the sink saying "Okay…take those pills and let's get you back to bed."

She complied and got up from the table.

"Do you need any assistance?" He asked while putting on a pot of coffee

"I am good" she answered as she turned towards the bedroom.

She hesitated and looked at Gibbs whispering "Thank you for always being there."

Neither of them was big on overt displays of affection but Gibbs felt compelled to hug her.

He moved to her and enveloped her in a big hug, an Abby hug if he had to describe it. She was surprised and her body went rigid. It was only seconds before he felt her melt in his arms. She returned the hug with affection.

After a few minutes she pulled back and he kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Kid."

"Goodnight"

Ziva made her way to the bathroom where she washed her face and brushed her teeth. She eyed the bruise on her jaw and marveled at the rainbow of colors displayed there. She wondered if the man who hit her did not work for Bodnar, who was he working for.

She made her way back to her bed. Tony had moved in his sleep and was resting on his side facing her.

Lying in bed she watched him and thought about how much she truly loved him. So much had been unspoken between them for so very long. She heard him snort and saw him turn onto his back.

She laughed to herself. When he began to snore she was not amused so she reached over to turn on the radio Abby had left for them. It was set to an 80's station Tony loved so she did not adjust the dial. The music played softly. She did not recognize the song but she allowed it to lull her to sleep. Within minutes she was out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the coffee was done Gibbs poured himself a cup and then filled 3 additional mugs.

He took the 3 mugs out to the 2 marines and 1 FBI Agent on protection detail.

He checked on Tony & Ziva and found them both asleep. He listened to the song on the radio as he watched them. He was surprised to recognize the song and the artist. Steve Winwood singing "Higher Love".

Listening to the lyrics he realized how much the song reflected the relationship he knew had been blossoming between these two for years. He knew it was time to revise rule #12-Never date a co-worker, unless they are "the one".

He finished his coffee; made sure his doors were locked and turned on the night light over the stove. He turned off the kitchen light and made his way to his couch to sleep. He set his sig within reach on the coffee table. Lying down on the couch he doubted he would sleep but he didn't even finish the thought before sleep overtook him.


	18. Chapter 18

Berlin-The Aftermath Chapter 18

Tony awoke hearing music. It seemed far away but familiar. He felt really groggy like he had a hangover. He wondered if he needed to concoct a "DiNozzo Defibulator". Later, maybe, because right now he couldn't even think to move.

His eyes were heavy but he tried to open them. It was dark so he closed them again. He decided to lie there and just listen to the music. He was amused to hear the end of the song "New Romance" by a band called Spider. The song reminded him of an old girlfriend. Her nickname was Spider. She was very pretty and unique and fun, just like Abby.

The next song was Marshall Crenshaw's "Someday, Someway". This song reminded him of Ziva.

He thought he was supposed to see her soon. Hmmm…his memory seemed a bit fuzzy.

_What have I been drinking?_

This station was playing some real oldies. That made him smile a bit. OUCH…smiling should not hurt. He drifted back to sleep.

When Elvis Costello's song "Welcome to the Working Week" began Tony came fully awake. He moved to shut off his radio alarm and almost fell out of his bed. He was not in his bed. He looked around the room.

_What the hell?_

Ziva was in a hospital bed next to him sound asleep. It was just beginning to be light outside and Tony recognized they were at Gibbs. _"Wow"_ he thought running his hand through his hair _"how did we get here?"_

His bladder screamed at him to get up. He managed to make it to the bathroom without falling on his face or waking Ziva. He took care of business and while washing his hands he looked at his face in the mirror. Shit…It looked like Dr. Frankenstein tried his hand at plastic surgery on his face. He couldn't miss the pain in his chest either. He felt like he had been hit by a truck.

It began to dawn on him that he had been in the car accident. He then thought of Ilan Bodnar and the dead marines. If Tony had anything in his stomach he would have puked on the spot. He had to shelve the guilt.

Looking around the bathroom he found his bag of extra clothes & toiletries. His favorites were in the bag. He knew he would have to thank Abby for that.

He decided to risk a shower. The hot water felt like heaven. He could stay there for hours. He shampooed, avoided shaving but coiffed his hair. His face might look a mess but the hair would be awesome. He put on his Ohio State t-shirt and sweats and was ready to face the world. His stomach growled at him…he needed food. He smelled the wonderful aroma of coffee and followed the scent into the kitchen.

Gibbs was sitting at his kitchen table reading the newspaper and sipping his coffee. He looked up as Tony said "Mornin' Boss".

"Hey Tony" Gibbs rose from the table smiling at Tony and pointing to a vacant chair "Take a seat. Are you hungry?"

"Yes" he said somewhat guarded as he saw relief wash over Gibbs face as he handed Tony a cup of coffee. Gibbs set down sugar and hazelnut creamer in front of him, patting his shoulder as he headed to the refrigerator. Gibbs was being "Twilight Zone" nice. Tony hoped that didn't last.

"Don't have a lot in the house right now but I can make you some toast or there is oatmeal."

Tony cringed at oatmeal. Seeing the pizza box on the refrigerator shelf behind Gibbs he pointed his finger and said "I'll have some cold pizza if there is any in that box."

It was Gibbs turn to cringe "For breakfast DiNozzo?"

"Sure Boss, breakfast of champions" Tony replied with a huge grin. (Ouch)

Gibbs shook his head as he laughed. He handed Tony the box and got him a plate.

He watched Tony eat enthusiastically and felt at peace. At least for now his kids were safe at home.

Tony looked at the time and then at the date of the newspaper.

"How long have we been here Boss?" he inquired "Uh, I don't remember coming here."

"That's because you were unconscious Tony. You have been out for almost 26 hours."

Tony had a piece of pizza half way to his mouth and froze, staring at Gibbs. He put the pizza back on the plate. _26 hours?_

Gibbs proceeded to fill him in on what had happened. Tony paled when Gibbs disclosed the "Doctor" was actually Simon Rivkin.

"No shit" was all Tony had to say to that. He sat back in his chair contemplating the significance of Michael Rivkin's brother being in alliance with Ilan Bodnar.


	19. Chapter 19

Berlin-The Aftermath Chapter 19

Gibbs watched as Tony processed the information he had just disclosed to him. He could almost see the wheels turning and the pistons firing in Tony's brain. Tony's thought process always impressed Gibbs. He knew when DiNozzo put a working theory together or tapped into the "hunch/gut" feeling all great investigators have, he would then speak. Gibbs would wait him out.

He smiled to himself and got up to pour them both another cup of coffee.

"Thanks Boss" Tony said automatically without looking up. Gibbs set down the coffee pot then returned to his chair and picked up his newspaper again.

Gibbs looked like he was engrossed in what he was reading but he was actually watching Tony add the hazelnut creamer and mounds of sugar to his coffee.

"Jesus, DiNozzo…you are slaughtering the great taste of the bean with all the crap you add." He grimaced

Tony didn't respond. He stirred his mug and took a drink. His eyebrows shot up when he finally read the saying on his mug…. "GOT WOOD?"

He held it up to Gibbs and said "Seriously?"

Gibbs smirked and said "Gift from Abby."

"Of course it is." Tony laughed shaking his head

They sat in companionable silence enjoying their coffee and then Tony spoke again.

"So, if Bodnar did not kill Eli David who does that leave? Mossad? The Iranians? The Palestinians?" he hesitated then said "The CIA?"

Tony looked towards the kitchen window, sighed and said "I hope it isn't us."

Gibbs put down his paper and looked at Tony. He knew Tony meant he hoped it wasn't a United States agency involved in this assassination.

Tony was distracted for a moment when he heard the shower running. He relaxed, feeling comforted that he would soon see Ziva, awake.

"So, if Mossad claims Bodnar killed David, who killed Kazmi?" Tony said this as a question but it really was a statement. "If Mossad is behind Eli's death and set up Bodnar to take the fall, did Mossad take out Kazmi? If this is an Israeli conflict they sure brought the fight to U.S. soil."

Gibbs nodded but remained silent so Tony continued.

"So if Bodnar is rogue what is his endgame?" He thought for a few minutes and then said "My guess is that if Michael Rivkin's brother was with Bodnar it must be to get to me and maybe Ziva."

"Ziva & I came to the same conclusion." Gibbs confirmed. He hesitated telling him what else Ziva said. He decided Tony needed to know "You were protected from retaliation after Michael Rivkin's death because Ziva took his place of the Damocles."

"WHAT!?" Tony gasped the color leaving his face.

"She made her Father promise to leave you alone. She thinks that since he is now dead it is open season on you. Simon Rivkin is now dead but there are two other brothers. Saul Rivkin, who is Mossad, and Avi Rivkin, who may be as well."

_She protected him after everything that had happened? _

Tony got up and emptied his mug into the sink. He closed his eyes trying not to throw up at this latest revelation. He leaned heavily against the kitchen sink and his thoughts wandered.

_All the shit she must have gone through in Somalia…they had never spoken of it. Why? Why had they never talked about it?_

_Because we are a bunch of emotionally crippled individuals grasping for some semblance of normalcy. As normal as anyone can be when your job exposes you to the worst of humanity; daily possibilities of danger to yourself and your team, all under the guidance of one fearless leader, who is a functional mute._

Tony shook his head and turned to face Gibbs. He noted the concern in his Boss's face and smiled sadly at him. Gibbs nodded to his vacant chair. As Tony sat back down he pondered:

_How did things get so fucked?_

"So, the Rivkin brothers want revenge. Jeez, these Israelis are worse than the Italians with their vendetta!" Tony stated with frustration in his voice.

Tony and Gibbs just looked at each other for several minutes. They didn't have to speak. They had been in sync with non-verbal communication since the first year they became partners. When it was just the two of them. They were like two halves of a whole.

Tony broke the silent exchange.

"So what's your plan Boss?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ziva awoke hearing Tony's muffled laugh. She opened her eyes and saw that he was not in his bed.

_If he was up and laughing it was a good thing_. She smiled.

She moved to get up and out of bed. God, she hurt, but surprisingly she felt well rested.

Making her way to the bathroom she found her bag. Turning on the shower she waited for the water to get steaming hot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"In a few hours, I am going into the office. McGee will be coming over here to set up some surveillance both exterior & interior." Gibbs began

Hearing a quiet "Good Morning" Gibbs and Tony turned to see Ziva enter the room.

Tony was on his feet immediately and drew her into a protective hug. She accepted his gesture without hesitation. They just stood there, eyes closed, held tight in the other's arms.

Gibbs watched them silently. It amused him that they were so caught up in the moment that they seemed to forget where they were. Or, who else was in the room.

If they could see his face at that moment they would have both been shocked. His smile was full and his eyes were just a little damp. He was filled with happiness and love for them both.

Gibbs was always amused by the bantering and bickering of his two agents. It could be very annoying but there was never a dull moment, especially when you added McGee to the mix. When Kate was partnered with Tony the hijinks were there as well but Gibbs always thought of them more as siblings. With Ziva, there had always been a sexual tension between the two. Unrequited emotions stopped by rule 12 and no doubt, a lot of fear. Gibbs was very cognizant of the respect they had for him. He knew they wanted to please him, especially Tony.

Gibbs had never known how deep Tony's feelings ran until they thought Ziva was dead, lost at sea with the sinking of the Damocles. They were all emotionally fragile when they got the news. Another beloved team member gone too young, too soon and in a violent way.

They all suffered but it was apparent to Gibbs that Tony suffered the most. He was no longer happy, barely functioning day by day, call to call. He did his job and he did it well but he was going through the motions. No jokes, no laughs, just a shell of himself.

McGee and Abby tried to help but he refused to do anything outside of the office with them. Tony's periodic visits to Gibbs house stopped completely. Neither, Ducky nor Palmer, could get a response out of Tony that was not work related. He was a worry to them all.

Then one day Tony said no to a direct order, surprising Gibbs but giving him hope that Tony was coming back to them. He did come back. When they found Ziva and brought her home from Somalia.

He steadied his face projecting "bastard mode" and cleared his throat loudly.

He watched them spring apart like their skin was ablaze. Their shocked faces flushed with embarrassment both stammering trying to get a clear sentence out to explain their actions.

Gibbs just glared at them growling "Sit down!" as he went to get more coffee. With his back to them he heard the synchronized sound of two chairs being drawn across the floor and the huff of two people sitting down at the same time. They couldn't see his face…smiling, he thought "being a bastard is fun."


	20. Chapter 20

Berlin-The Aftermath Chapter 20

Tony and Ziva glanced at Gibbs back then looked at each other. Realization hit them both that they had reacted like kids. They stared at each other. Trying to calm their breathing their smiles grew from a shy embarrassed curve of the lip to a full on mischievous grin. Tony watched that mischievous spark move from Ziva's smile to her eyes. _DAMN!_

"_Like getting caught with a hand in the cookie jar."_ Tony mused to himself _"so worth it!"_

He shrugged his shoulders, laughing silently, as he looked down briefly and then looked up at her again.

It was then he saw the bruised jaw and he was back on his feet kneeling in front of her.

"How did this happen? " He asked as he gently traced the bruise with his fingers. "Was it the side airbag? I remember pulling you towards me! I am so sorry Ziva; I must not have reacted quickly enough!"

She grasped his hand and removed it from her face. She intertwined their fingers holding his hand in her lap. She let the joy of his closeness, his warm hand, the sincerity of his concern for her and the fact that he was alive; kneeling in front of her, wash over her.

"It was nothing you did or did not do Tony." She said

"You two can fill each other in on all the missing pieces after I leave." Gibbs stated as he turned around to face them. Tony stood, reluctantly releasing Ziva's hand, and sat back in his chair.

Gibbs refilled Tony's coffee cup and asked "Would you like some tea, Ziver?"

"Coffee will be fine, Gibbs" she stated. He set down a mug and filled it for her.

"Would you like some toast or oatmeal?" He asked

"No thank you, this will do." She said as she reached over and took the pizza slice from Tony's plate. Gibbs turned seeing her take a bite out of the cold pizza. He shuddered at her choice but was amused seeing Tony's pouty reaction to his breakfast being purloined.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Joining his agents at the table he said "McGee will be here soon. He is going to set up the surveillance cameras. They will be set up on the outer perimeters of the house and there will be three inside. Those will cover the foyer, the front living room and the kitchen. There will be no sound recording inside." He looked from one to the other, making sure they knew they at least had some privacy.

"You will both stay here until you are fit to get back to work. Ducky & Brad will make a few house calls. Any scheduled appointments you have, I will take you personally."

Tony started to protest but Gibbs put up his hand and stated "Non-negotiable, DiNozzo!"

"There are three guards outside, two Marines and one FBI. They will rotate every 8 hours." he stated

"What are we supposed to do?" asked Ziva

"Heal" said Gibbs "I need you both 100%. So, sleep, eat, relax, watch TV."

He saw Tony's eyebrow rise at that last suggestion. Gibbs shot it down with a glare. He didn't need to hear Tony whine, yet again, about his black & white, no cable, TV.

"Make a list of what you need from your apartments. McGee is bringing laptops for the two of you so you can watch your movies, Tony. When you are both feeling better you can work from here."

"You both come up with a list of food you want, too. I will have someone shop today. Any questions?"

At this point both Tony and Ziva knew it was not a smart idea to question Gibbs. His plan was sound and they both knew he was looking out for their best interests. They shook their heads no.

"Good" he said

He set their medications on the table and said "I expect these to be taken as prescribed!"

He handed them each a pad of paper and a pen. "Have those lists done in 20."

"Uh…oooookay, Dad" Tony responded sarcastically rolling his eyes

He couldn't duck in time to miss the light head slap he received as Gibbs left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

True to his word Gibbs was back in 20 minutes ready to leave.

"Lists!" he commanded holding out his hand.

Lists in hand he was heading towards the door when he stopped and turned back to them.

"Take it easy today. Order in some lunch…there are local menus & some cash in the drawer close to the stove. Make sure you tell the guards so they know who might be coming by."

Gibbs could tell Tony was getting miffed at being told the obvious plan of action but Gibbs couldn't help himself. It was parent mode he was in at the moment and he was going to relish it.

"Both your sigs are in this drawer." He pointed to a side table in the living room.

"And lock this door" he pointed to the lock as he exited onto the porch.

Tony and Ziva stood at the door way watching him leave. Tony was just shutting the door when Gibbs turned suddenly and took a few steps back.

"One more thing" he said as he watched Tony roll his eyes and look off to the right before meeting Gibbs eyes. Ziva just looked at Gibbs curiously then looked passed him as she saw McGee pull up to the curb and get out of his car.

As McGee walked towards them she looked back at Gibbs hearing him say;

"I have decided to make a change to my rules. Number twelve is now null & void."

He turned immediately away from them deciding he did not need to see their reactions. McGee was directly behind him and if his expression was anything like he expected in the doorway he was satisfied. McGee was pale and frozen to the spot. He looked confused and a bit terrified.

Gibbs shot him a huge grin and greeted him with a "McGee!" patting his shoulder as he walked passed.

"B..Boss" McGee responded in greeting as he caught the expressions on Tony and Ziva's faces.

The three of them stood as they were, not moving, just staring at each other as Gibbs drove away.


	21. Chapter 21

**Berlin-The Aftermath Chapter 21**

After several minutes of staring, McGee took the initiative and said "What the hell just happened?"

He had made his way up to the door as Tony and Ziva parted, letting him enter the foyer. Tony closed the door behind him. Ziva and Tony made their way to the couch and McGee sat on the recliner.

Tony spoke next, barely recovering from his shocked expression "I don't know Tim. I am honestly at a loss for words."

Ziva remained quiet. She was stunned hearing Gibbs say no more rule 12.

The three of them were lost in their own thoughts for a moment. There was no hiding behind a rule that no longer existed. They all had a stake in this new freedom.

McGee's thoughts were of Abby and what she would say to this new development. Granted, they weren't really on the same team, so Rule 12 might not have been in place for them, but Abby had broken off their blossoming romance early on saying she would not break Gibbs rules.

Would she be willing to give them another chance?

Tony had decided to declare his love for Ziva but now he was scared. If she rejected him, well, he didn't want to think about that. There was no barrier holding them back now. He knew he needed to step up and take the chance. He knew it was now or never.

Ziva was consumed with guilt.

She cared deeply for Anthony DiNozzo. She had loved him for many years but had given up on them ever really being together. She enjoyed the flirting and sexual tension. They were excellent partners. She felt they were in sync, almost as much as Tony and Gibbs, when they were alone in the field.

She had been jealous of Jeanne Benoit's relationship with Tony. She had secretly delighted that their relationship had not lasted. How could it have been real, it was based on lies. But she knew Tony had really loved Jeanne and she felt sorry for Jeanne being so deceived. Ziva was not a stranger to deceit and being manipulated by men in her life. The man holding the number one position in that arena was her father. He was now dead and gone. Duty bound, she would avenge his death but at what cost?

Then there was Michael Rivkin. He had professed his love for her. She liked him, a lot, but she did not have the deep feeling for Michael as she had for Tony. When Tony had the run in with Michael, Ziva knew she had projected her own insecurities of jealousy on Tony. She threw it in his face and accused him of horrible things. She had hurt him physically in Israel, dropping him onto hard cement and threatening him with a gun. She added injury to his already damaged body. Now Michael's brothers were after Tony. Her fault yet again.

She berated herself mentally. He had taken every step to protect her from forces working against her. He had tried to protect her from herself and she had hurt him. Then there was Somalia. Thinking she was dead he came to avenge her only to find her alive. He saved her from the hell in which she was living. When they got back to D.C. the walls had come around them again. He found relief in the arms of E.J Barrett and, her with Ray Cruz. The new people in their lives left them disappointed and emotionally devastated. It always came back to the two of them, partners, friends….wanting more…..

They had been growing closer for months. Since they were trapped in an elevator and decided they would be more forthcoming as friends…each secretly desiring to take a step further. They both fought it and Rule 12 was a crutch they could count on.

Then her father was gunned down and Tony was there above and beyond. He had wanted to go with her to Israel. To help her with her father's burial but she would not accept his help. Tony had arranged for Schmeil to be there for her in his absence. He always put her first. Then she allowed herself to get lost in the arms of another man. In her grief and loneliness she slept with her friend Adam Eshel. She knew Tony may have suspected something was up when he met Adam in Berlin. She could tell Tony felt threatened and she could no longer deny Tony was very interested in her more than just friends.

As she made love to Adam her only thoughts were of Tony. She had betrayed both men.

Tony was always there for her.

Always.

She felt sick as she turned her head towards him and just watched him. She could see he was lost in his own thoughts.

"_I do not deserve this man" _she thought

She knew she would have to tell him about Adam. She hoped that Tony could forgive her.

**A/N-I needed to finish my other FF story before I got back to this one so sorry for the delay to all of you reading. This chapter is short as I am trying to figure where to go with it. This story is going to go AU…things as I'd like them to be. Sad that Cote is leaving the show. I do hope there is some satisfactory TIVA before she is gone…and I definitely hope they do not kill her off. That said I hope to see a stronger Tony in the new season. I am sick of him being everyone's punching bag. **

**And, Ziva owes him a car…just saying.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Berlin-The Aftermath Chapter 22**

The minute Gibbs was back at the naval yard he assigned Ned Dorneget the task of "lists".

Ned took a junior Agent, Sean Morgan, with him. Today, Morgan was a Probie's probie.

Morgan was a new FLETC graduate. Born in Caldwell, Idaho, the 26 year old had escaped the small town to attend Reed College in Portland, Oregon. It was in his senior year at Reed that the just over six feet, brown eyed, blonde haired Morgan, who looked like he had just stepped off the farm, was recruited into Government service. He had always wanted to be a Federal Agent. He had applied for the FBI, CIA and NCIS. When NCIS accepted him he was thrilled. Like Dorneget, he had high hopes to work for the infamous, Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

It is because of this he did not mind being an errand boy for Gibbs.

Between the two of them they had visited Tony's apartment first. The hardest part of that trip was transporting Tony's pet goldfish.

They then went to Ziva's apartment. Sean Morgan bitched as he was tasked with getting Ziva's clothes. He was pulling out panties and bras from a bureau drawer when he found the bottom of the drawer had a false bottom. He pulled it back to reveal at least 30 very sharp, very wicked looking knives.

"Dornie! Will you look at these?"

Ned turned to see Morgan holding bras and panties in his hands.

"Uh…I have seen that kind of stuff before Sean."

"No…look in this drawer!"

Ned walked over to the bureau. Looking in he was shocked.

"Damn!" he stated

Sean Morgan laughed as he stuffed Ziva's unmentionables into a duffle.

"Agent David is one hot and dangerous chick!" Morgan added as he put the false bottom back in place.

"You know if she is seeing anyone?"

Dorneget laughed and said "She is out of your league Sean! Besides I think Agent DiNozzo would have a problem with you asking her out."

"Seriously? I thought they were just partners."

Ned smiled and said "That's what they both think. The David/DiNozzo relationship pool has been floating around the office for years."

"Pool?"

"Yep, it has been in place longer then I have worked for NCIS. I think it is up to $1200 now."

"Really? Who started it, do you know?"

"From what I heard it was Agent Gibbs."

After they were done with Ziva's apartment they went to the grocery store. All tasks completed they headed over to Gibbs house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After handing over the lists to Dorneget, Gibbs made his way to see the Director.

Leon Vance was on the phone as Gibbs entered his office. Vance signaled for Gibbs to have a seat. Gibbs listened to the one sided conversation but figured out, early on, Vance was talking to ex-Director of NCIS Thomas Morrow. Morrow was currently the head of Homeland Security but his heart was still with the people who had served under him at NCIS.

"….so, it was the CIA that killed Kazmi, not Bodnar….that's right, Tom, Agent David said the man who hit her and Agent DiNozzo claimed he did not work for Bodnar.…yes, we have since tied him to Mossad…well, I agree with you…It does look like Mossad may be playing Bodnar. That would mean they are responsible for Eli David's death…thank you Tom, I know Jackie would not want a war with Israel over this matter….alright…yes. I will…David and DiNozzo? They are going to be okay…we have them in a safe house. Okay…and thanks Tom. I'll be in touch. Goodbye."

Gibbs watched Vance hang up the phone. Gibbs could tell Leon was holding it together as best he could. The death of Jackie Vance was still so fresh. Eli David and Leon Vance had been friendly during their relationship but Vance would not call them true friends. David had saved his skin in the past and their professional relationship was built on mutual respect if nothing else. If Eli died at the hands of Mossad that agency killed his wife as well and Leon was having a hard time being forgiving. It could not escalate into an international incident, there was too much at stake, but if he could find the one who ordered the hit he would be happy to bury them.

Time would tell.

He looked at Gibbs and said "That was Tom Morrow. As you probably heard the CIA took out Kazmi."

As he watched Gibbs shake his head in acknowledgement, Vance continued "Morrow says this was done to stir up tensions between Israel and Iran so Homeland Security could focus on homeland concerns rather than those overseas."

Gibbs sat back and thought about that. He thought about Tony's comment earlier that morning when he said "I hope it isn't us." He had hoped the U.S. did not have anything to do with David's death. What would Tony think about the CIA taking out Kazmi? It was always a disappointment when you found out your country was the bad guy.

Gibbs had called Vance on the way into the yard that morning to advise him of Ziva's observations. He had disclosed Bodnar's accomplice, Simon Rivkin, had two other brothers and they might both be with Mossad. They also spoke of the Rivkin's interest in Tony.

"I am going to make a call to Orli Elbaz and question her regarding Tomer Gottlieb. I will also try to get as much information she can give us on the Rivkins to see if all three brothers defected to Bodnar's side."

"We have a BOLO out on all of them-Bodnar and Saul and Avi Rivkin just in case." Gibbs informed Vance.

"That's good Gibbs. I am going to call our sister Agencies to clue them in as well. Keep me posted on your end and I will do the same."

Gibbs knew this was his cue to leave. He stood and said "Hang in there Leon. If you need anything all you have to do is ask."

Vance nodded as Gibbs left him to his job and his grief.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony and Ziva had headed back to their room to rest when McGee had got up off the recliner to begin the install of the surveillance equipment.

He had informed Tony that he would place the two laptops on the kitchen table for their use later.

"Everything will be ready to go Tony." McGee said "I will have the Wi-Fi set so you will be able to roam anywhere in the house."

"Thanks Probie" Tony said with a yawn. "And Tim?

"Yeah?"

"Good luck with Abby. It is about time." With that Tony entered his room.

McGee smiled at the encouragement behind Tony's statement. Tony was like Abby's big brother. If Tony gave the heads up to their relationship then it was a green light for Tim. Now it was just getting the courage to lay his heart back on the line.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ziva pretended to be asleep when Tony climbed into his bed opposite her. She sensed he was looking at her but was scared to open her eyes.

Feeling safe that she was fast asleep Tony dared say "Rest Zee…I...I love you."

She fought back a gasp, continuing to breath, in and out in a controlled manner. She lay there for several minutes until she heard him begin to lightly snore. She opened her eyes and watched him sleep. She felt her eyes begin to mist and a lump in her throat threatened to overcome her. She would give them a few days to rest and then she would tell Tony about Adam.

"Ani ohevet otcha, Tony" she whispered in Hebrew.

She then repeated it in English.

"I love you, Tony"

She watched as Tony smiled and opened his eyes.


	23. Chapter 23

**Berlin-The Aftermath Chapter 23**

Tony's smile widened as he saw Ziva's shocked expression soften into a shy smile.

They lay there simply staring at each other, words were unnecessary.

The moment was broken when Gibbs front door opened forcefully, startling them. They struggled to get up until they made out the distinct voices of Ned Dorneget and Sean Morgan. They were arguing with each other as to where to place the items they had brought, as McGee admonished them for making so much noise.

"Keep it down, probies!" McGee was heard to say. "Ziva and Tony are resting!"

Tony chuckled and looking at Ziva whispered "They grow up so fast."

She laughed at that as Tony helped her get out of bed. He caught her as she began to fall and they ended up face to face. Tony could feel her warm breath on his cheek. He willed himself not to kiss her right then. That moment would come at a more appropriate time.

He helped to right her and they walked together into the living room.

"Probies." Tony greeted the three men.

"Oh, Gosh, Tony, Ziva!" Dorneget started to apologize but stopped when Tony raised his hand.

"Is my fish safe?" Tony inquired looking around

"Yep" Sean Morgan added pointing towards the kitchen counter "Safe and sound."

"You bring her food?" Tony demanded as McGee tried not to break out in a smile. He knew Tony was taking great pleasure in chiding the new probies. Tim knew all the moves having been on the receiving end for years.

Morgan and Dorneget looked at each other and said in unison "Did you bring the fish food?"

"No!" they both responded.

Tony tried to appear pissed so Dorneget said "I'll go right now and get some food for the fish!"

"You do that, probie!"Tony said with authority.

He pointed at Morgan and said to Dorneget "And take your probie with you!"

"Oh, and on the way back stop at Uncle Angelo's down the street and get us an extra- large pizza with pepperoni, sausage, and extra cheese. I'll reimburse you when you get back."

Morgan and Dorneget left immediately.

Tony laughed so hard it hurt.

"Did you see those two? God, like the two Stooges!"

"I thought there were Three Stooges?" Ziva said

Tony pointed at Tim and said "There are. Moe stayed behind."

Tim scrunched his face at Tony "Thanks a lot, DiNozzo! Guess you are feeling better!"

Tony looked lovingly at Ziva and said "You have no idea Timmy."

McGee looked between his two partners and friends. The way they were looking at each other made Tim feel like an intruder. He turned away, grinning, as he headed outside to finish the surveillance job.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two Stooges were back quickly and Tony paid them for the pizza and the fish food. Tony invited them to stay for lunch but Dorneget feared Gibbs wrath so they left. McGee ate a slice with them and then took the remainder out to the team guarding them. When he came back inside to say goodbye he found Tony and Ziva curled up together on one bed. They were fast asleep, Ziva spooned tightly against Tony. He held her protectively even in his sleep.

"About time." Tim said quietly as he closed their bedroom door and left.

Gibbs found Tony and Ziva asleep in the same position when he returned home later that night.

He was pleased with himself for dismissing rule 12 and he was proud of his agents for their display of affection. Gibbs wanted them both to be happy. They had struggled and suffered too much to not have the love and joy they both deserved.

Gibbs ate some left overs and drank a beer before he headed up to bed. He checked that the guards were in place. Satisfied, he locked the front door and after taking a hot shower hit the rack. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony awoke in darkness, Ziva struggling against him as she fought something off in her dreams. She cried out and woke up to hear his soothing voice saying "Take it easy Zee. It's only a dream. I got you."

She snuggled back into his embrace as he pulled another blanket up around them. He nuzzled her neck and kissed her behind her ear.

They lay there in silence both wide awake but at a loss for words. Both felt comfortable in the position they were in but both seemed to be waiting for the other to speak. Tony was happy it was dark.

Feeling brave in the darkness, Ziva spoke first:

"Thank you Tony, for everything. You have always been there for me and I have not always treated you with the respect you deserve."

He started to squirm a bit and she knew he was about to protest. She cut him off before he could speak.

"I know you were only looking out for my best interests when Michael was here but I was very angry at you. I did not want to hear anything negative about Michael. I hurt you both emotionally and physically and I will always carry the guilt of that. I am responsible for what happened after you left Israel."

"If you mean being forced to take Rivkin's place because I killed him Ziva, you are wrong. Your father is to blame for all of that." Tony protested.

He felt her body stiffen but she soon relaxed.

"My father is dead Tony. But you are right. He is responsible for everything bad that has happened to me and to my siblings. I know we were puppets in his hands. That I am still alive and sane is due to you."

Ziva wanted to have no lies between them. She blurted out "I slept with Adam when I was in Israel."

The room was still and silent for a few moments.

"I know" Tony responded quietly

"YOU KNOW?!" Ziva asked incredulously "How do you know?"

"It was how he looked at you when you introduced me. I knew right away and I couldn't blame you Ziva. We were not a couple but I was very jealous. I can't believe I challenged him to compete in basketball. He would kick my ass!"

"You are not angry?"

"How can I be?"

Tony decided to go for broke. He decided to confess his thoughts and desires.

"I love you Ziva. I have been in love with you for years. We have danced around each other too long. I don't care if you slept with Adam. What I care about is that it never happens again. I want to be the only one in your life, for the rest of your life. My only hope is you want the same."


	24. Chapter 24

**Berlin-The Aftermath Chapter 24**

Tony began to worry he had disclosed too much as Ziva's silence to his confession hung in the air. He fought his insecurities and his patience paid off.

"I love you, Tony. I want you to always be in my life but…" She said nervously

Tony held his breath hearing the word "but".

Silence.

"But what, Zee?" Tony kept his voice even. His nerves kicked in and he felt like he might be sick.

He could feel her body shivering. Then she began to shake. Tony wasn't sure but he thought she may be crying.

"Ziva? Are you crying?"

She sniffed and said "I am not."

"Yes you are! You are crying! Why? I'm sorry, Ziva. I said too much too soon. It's just if not now, when? We have almost been killed…hell, I have lost count of how many times. We have seen too many people we love die. I admit Gibbs freeing us from rule 12, and the fact that it is pitch black in this room, has made me brave… or an idiot!"

She laughed at his last statement.

"You are right, Tony. Everything you have said is true. But I want to finish this business with Bodnar before we relax and explore our relationship further. Do you understand?"

He smiled and relaxed a bit. She was willing to give them a chance.

"I understand my ninja. We will heal and we will complete the task at hand. Besides I would prefer to not look like Frankenstein when I kiss you."

That statement made her giggle. It was like music to him and he hugged her closer.

They relaxed into the comfortable silence two people who know each other very well shared.

They fell asleep knowing that they were safe, they were loved and that they were not alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next two weeks passed in a blur. Gibbs made sure his agents stayed focused on their healing. They rested, relaxed, read or watched movies together. Ziva was getting very restless but Gibbs kept them both informed on what was going on with the Bodnar investigation. Currently, there was no new information. It was like Bodnar had just disappeared off the face of the earth.

Director Vance was highly suspicious of Mossad as Orli Elbaz refused to return his calls. Current Intel from both NCIS and sister agencies reported Mossad was hot on the trail of Bodnar and the Rivkins. They also received confirmation Avi Rivkin was a Mossad agent but he too had gone rogue, aligning himself with Bodnar. It was still unclear as to why there was a break between both parties.

Gibbs was convinced Mossad definitely had their hand in the death of Eli David and Jackie Vance. The big question was it Bodnar or Elbaz.

Gibbs had kept true to his word taking Tony or Ziva to their doctor appointments himself. The agents received periodic visits from Brad and Ducky. Both doctors were impressed with their patient's rate of recovery. Ducky had heard Gibbs rule 12 had been retired. He could see the fruit of that decision blossoming between Tony and Ziva. There was a deep tenderness and kindness between them now. Gone was the snarky cruel bickering, it had been replaced with a loving, playful teasing. Ducky confided in Gibbs that discarding rule 12 may have been the best medicine the two agents had received.

Gibbs could see that was true. Ziva or Tony would have dinner waiting for him when he got home. The three of them sat together and ate like a family. He could see the change in his kids. They were definitely growing closer. Gibbs was very pleased.

It was a Tuesday night, almost three weeks after the accident, when Gibbs came home with news for them.

He walked into his house hearing the voice of Dean Martin singing "That's Amore" and to Ziva laughing hysterically. He smiled as he hung up his coat and made his way to the kitchen. The house smelled of rich tomato sauce and fresh basil.

Tony was at the stove stirring a large pot of marinara as Ziva began to place freshly made pasta into a pot of boiling water. Tony was mimicking every bad Italian mobster movie, switching voices as he went along. Gibbs was amused at how tolerant Ziva seemed to be. Where she had at one time thought DiNozzo's movie references were annoying and over the top, she seemed to find them charming and witty now.

Gibbs almost laughed out loud seeing the two of them from behind. They were both wearing black sweats and black t-shirts. It was obvious from the flour handprints on their backs and a prominent one on Tony's ass; they had had a good time making pasta from scratch.

He cleared his throat as he walked over to the fridge to grab a beer.

"Oh, hey boss!" Tony said over his shoulder "Dinner will be ready in about 10 minutes. Do you want me to turn off the music?"

Ziva was smiling at Gibbs as she moved to the laptop to turn off the music. Gibbs thought he had never seen her more relaxed or beautiful. Even with smudges of flour on her face and in her hair.

"The music is fine, Ziver, you kids enjoy it while you cook. I'm gonna watch the news for a bit."

"Alright, Gibbs." She said turning back to the stove.

When she saw the flour handprint she had left on Tony's left butt cheek, she turned back to see if Gibbs had seen it, too.

He had just finished taking a swig of his beer when their eyes met. He gave her a knowing smirk and added a wink. He had just caught the sight of her face flushing crimson before he turned and walked into the living room.

He heard Tony yelp as she whispered "Hold still! Let me dust that off!"

Gibbs chuckled to himself as he turned on the news and took a seat on the couch.

He wanted his kids to have a few happy, peaceful moments before he added stress to their lives.

The Intel NCIS had from both Homeland Security and the CIA had been confirmed.

Bodnar was innocent of killing Eli David. Orli Elbaz had set him up to take the fall. The Rivkin's had indeed joined Bodnar. They wanted to avenge the death of their brother Michael and Bodnar wanted to use Tony as leverage to get Ziva to help him prove his innocence. Tony's nemesis, Trent Kort, had actually let Gibbs know the word on the street was Bodnar and the Rivkin's were presently in Washington D.C. Director Vance was doing everything he could to keep a level head and prevent even a suggestion of war between Israel and the USA. The fact was Mossad played a direct part in the death of his beloved Jackie and someone's head was going to roll. Gibbs knew Ziva would be help bent for revenge once she knew the whole picture and Tony of course would go to hell and back to protect her. That was nothing new. Tony would kill for her or die for her and she would do the same for him. It is what partners did for each other. It was that this time they both had so much more to lose.

Ten minutes later, Tony called him into the dining room.

Tony was spooning the rich marinara over the fresh made spaghetti as Ziva poured them each a glass of red wine. Tony went back into the kitchen to get some fresh parmesan cheese as Ziva and Gibbs had a moment alone.

"You doing okay, Ziver?" Gibbs asked

"I am fine Gibbs." She smiled at him.

He placed his hand over hers and gave it a loving squeeze. He noticed a sadness fill her eyes and he knew she had instinctively picked up he had bad news to tell them.

"Dinner first." He said quietly as she nodded in understanding.

Tony had returned, bowl of shredded cheese in hand, big smile on his face. His face was almost completely healed. He set the cheese down and took his seat.

"Let's eat!" he declared as he pierced a meatball with his fork. "Mangia!"

The three of them enjoyed their meal-laughing, joking, drinking, enjoying life and each other's company.

Tony was shocked at how relaxed and involved Gibbs was with them during this meal. He appreciated his boss being in the moment and really seeming to enjoy himself and their company. He did wonder, for just a moment, if they were actually dealing with a pod person and not their usual grumpy, verbally challenged, boss.

The head slap he received a few minutes later validated it was the Gibbs they knew and loved, not an alien.

Tony had begun to clear the table when Ziva asked Gibbs if he wanted coffee.

"Jeez Zee, like you even have to ask Captain Caffeine that question!"

_SLAP!_

Tony cringed as his head was forced forward lightly. He shot Gibbs a look of insubordination as he carried the plates to the sink. Tony rubbed the back of his head as he headed back from the kitchen.

"Ouch, boss! I am still an invalid ya know!"

"Well, Mr. Invalid, that was one hell of a meal! We need you to cook whenever you get hurt!"

Tony beamed at the compliment as he took a seat.

"With his luck he will be cooking a lot then Gibbs!" Ziva said as she brought them each a mug of coffee.

Tony scrunched his face at her in disgust "Very funny!"

Gibbs and Ziva shared a laugh at his expense.

Then Gibbs got very serious. He took a drink of his coffee and looking from Tony to Ziva he said:

"I have news."


End file.
